<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Timing by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463664">Bad Timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Scenes, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Partnership, Police, Romance, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when the last thing they need is another case to investigate, one falls into Dee and Ryo’s laps, derailing their plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Investigate’.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> After the manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New day, new case; it was just their luck that a call had come in right at the start of their shift, before they’d even had the chance to take their coats off, let alone grab a coffee. They’d barely entered the squad room before they were turning around and heading back out again to join the responding officers at the scene of a homicide. It wasn’t a promising start to their working week, especially considering the three other cases they were currently working; they’d hoped to close at least one before another got dumped in their laps, but this was the way things went sometimes, especially around the full moon, with everything landing on them at once. It didn’t help that the precinct was currently understaffed and every detective on the squad was swamped.</p>
<p>Ryo grabbed two coffees to go at the coffee shop across the street from the two-seven while Dee checked out the car they’d been assigned and brought it around. On the way to the crime scene they went over what little they knew of the case so far. It wasn’t much, but at this stage in the game it seldom was. If solving crimes was easy there’d be no need for detectives.</p>
<p>One victim, male, Caucasian, thought to be late forties or early fifties. Cause of death unknown, although it looked like he’d been in a fight; his knuckles were bruised, he had a black eye, bloody nose and split lip, all injuries the ME said would have been inflicted a few hours prior to death but didn’t appear fatal. There was no ID on the body.</p>
<p>“Great,” Dee grumbled, meaning the exact opposite. “A complete mystery to solve, like we didn’t have enough goin’ on already.” He much preferred an obvious cause of death, gunshot or stab wound, where there was a good chance they might find the murder weapon dumped nearby, maybe even get fingerprints or trace evidence off it so they at least had a starting point for their investigation. Cases like this one had to begin with trying to find out the victim’s identity before they could even begin figuring out who committed the murder and why. Still, it at least gave them something to focus on while the ME determined cause and time of death.</p>
<p>They couldn’t even be sure whether the stretch of wasteland where the body had been found was the primary crime scene or if they were looking at a body dump.</p>
<p>“Not ideal, I know,” Ryo agreed, “but we’ve started with less before now.” At least this time they had a body; one suspected homicide they’d investigated hadn’t even had that much, just clear signs of a break-in and a lot of blood, all of which tests revealed had come from the same person. Despite the less than promising start that time, they’d not only managed to locate the body but also tracked down and successfully prosecuted the murderer. “We can do this.”</p>
<p>Dee huffed out a breath. “Yeah, you’re right. Might take a bit of extra legwork, but we’ll figure it out. It’s just, the timin’ sucks. With four cases on the go there’s no way the old badger’s gonna let both of us take next weekend off, especially since we can’t say why we want to.”</p>
<p>“So we won’t, we’ll just work through.”</p>
<p>“But it’s our anniversary!”</p>
<p>“I know, but we can still go out for dinner, and at least we’ll be together, even if it does mean working,” Ryo pointed out.</p>
<p>“It’s not the same though, is it? I was hopin’ we could get away for a couple of days, just the two of us, a bit of time to ourselves away from the craziness.”</p>
<p>Ryo smiled wistfully; it would have been nice, but they were cops first and foremost, and the job had to take priority. The deceased could have family somewhere, and they deserved to know that everything possible was being done to find whoever was responsible for their loved one’s death.</p>
<p>“We can always go away some other weekend. I know it might not be quite the same, but we could pick a time when the weather’s more promising.” Storms were forecast for the coming weekend.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that,” Dee said, pulling into the curb across the street from a scrubby patch of land enclosed with yellow police tape. “Okay, everybody’s waitin’ on us; looks like we’d better go take a look at the scene and start our investigation.”</p>
<p>Ryo nodded, stepping out of the car and making sure the door had locked behind him. They had work to do and a killer to find; their personal life would just have to be set to one side for the moment. They’d make it up to each other later.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>